Start! Pretty Cure Operation!
is the official transformation phrase for Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their Healing Stick, respective Healing Animal partners and Transformation Element Bottle. List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Grace ➜ HGPC01 Cure Fontaine ➜ HGPC03 Sequences Nodoka to Cure Grace The transformation begins with Rabirin leaping up and shouting "Start!" before entering the Healing Stick. Nodoka then turns around as she completes the transformation phrase and holds the stick and her Transformation Element Bottle. She inserts the bottle into the stick as it becomes surrounded in a white aura. Nodoka and Rabirin then say "Cure Touch!" together as Nodoka presses the right paw once before a flurry of flowers appear from the glowing tip of the stick. Nodoka is then shown standing on top of a flower while pink flower petals follow her. She waves the stick around as the petals merge and turn into a white coat that falls onto Nodoka's shoulders. Then she taps her feet and her boots appear follow by her gloves before the cape wraps around her body and forms her dress. A bow appears in the back while a rose brooch with a ruffly ribbon appears in the front. Nodoka's hair then grows longer and turns hot pink with some of it styled into a bun, with her tiara, earrings, and flower accessory appearing before tiny flowers also appear in her hair, completing the transformation. A giant flower then begins to bloom, with Grace emerging from the middle of it. She then poses with her Healing Stick as she and Rabirin start the introduction. After she cuddles Rabirin, Grace twirls the stick around several times before striking her finishing pose. Chiyu to Cure Fontaine The transformation begins with Pegitan leaping up and shouting "Start!" before entering the Healing Stick. Chiyu then turns around as she completes the transformation phrase and holds the stick and her Transformation Element Bottle. She inserts the bottle into the stick as it becomes surrounded in a white aura. Chiyu and Pegitan then say "Cure Touch!" together as Chiyu presses the right paw once before a stream of bubbles appear from the glowing tip of the stick. Chiyu's hair is let out of its ponytail where she is then shown standing on top of a water droplet while blue bubbles follow her. She waves the stick around as the bubbles merge and turn into a white coat that falls onto Chiyu's shoulders. Then she taps her feet and her boots appear follow by her gloves before the cape wraps around her body and forms her dress. A bow appears in the back while a dark blue brooch with a ruffly ribbon appears in the front. Chiyu's hair then grows longer and turns bright blue with her earrings and tiara appearing before tiny bubbles also appear in her hair, completing the transformation. Fontaine is then propelled forward via a stream of water. She then poses with her Healing Stick as she and Pegitan start the introduction. After she cuddles Pegitan, Fontaine reaches up towards the sky before striking her finishing pose. Hinata to Cure Sparkle Key Animators Trivia *This is the first transformation to feature the word Pretty Cure since Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!. Gallery Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle Videos References Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Transformations